Ignorance is Bliss
by SoraPsycho
Summary: AU obviously, but this is a FIVE WAY CROSSOVER! Hunger Games, Kuroshitsuji, Kingdom Hearts, Hetalia, and Soul Eater! Hnger Games takes a bit of an, "untraditional" turn. SebasCiel, violence, duh, and a couple of other things mentioned inside. T for violence.


(A/N: Hello there. Incase you happened to ignore my earlier notes,

**WARNING: AU, rated T for obvious violence, Hunger Games/Kuroshitsuji/Hetalia/Kingdom Hearts/Hetalia/Soul Eater crossover, TONS of OC's, and a **_**slight **_**bit of SebaCiel...haha sorry. **

There really is no inspiration for creating the story other than, "I thought of this when I went to go see The Hunger Games midnight showing and I was bored waiting for the previews so...yeah." I'm such a discriptive person, aren't I? This is SUPER FUN TO WRITE! And I highly encourage you to write one as well. It take SO MUCH WORK THOUGH! There is TOMS of planning needed for this story! But, I love writing this because it can, in ways take things that are supposed to be humorous and transform them into much darker elements. I also enjoy writing about ALL the different characters from SEVERAL different places. PLUS, because of all the Capital representatives and others, I had to make like, 20 oc's! But it's okay for me 'cuz I LOVE creating characters! But anyway, I know you would really rather read my story than listen to me BLATHER on for an eternity.

**DISCLAIMER!: THIS IS SO SUPER IMPORTANT! I, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, **_**DO NOT**_** OWN HUNGER GAMES, KUROSHITSUJI, KINGDOM HEARTS, HETALIA, OR SOUL EATER! ***Phew!* That was all in one mind breath. TO THE STORY! FINALLY!)

The rain continued to fall; this time harder than earlier.

Hundreds stood there on two sides.

Boys on the left, girls on the right.

The adults behind them, their sickened, worried faces shone more dreadfully than ever.

They trembled in the cold rain; their torn umbrellas not doing them much of a justice.

It didn't matter if it was raining _fire_. There would be a reaping on this day.

Ciel held his frail, shaking, arms to his chest, protectively wrapping his hands around a small black umbrella.

He looked back at the kids behind him.

He was so desperately searching for Sebastian. He had never been more worried, nor concerned for him than on Reaping Day.

Deep in his heart he knew there was no point in looking for the pale 18-year-old who was no doubt, standing far in the back.

This may have only been Ciel's second year being of age for the Hunger Games, but his name had been entered eight times. He should've been more worried about himself, but his love, whose name had been entered 28 more times than his own, was not by his side, as he always was.

His mind raced around trying to quickly find a fantasy to focus on while sanding there in all his anxiety, waiting for the annoucements to be made.

Craigus Monarch stepped up on the stage and suddenly the seemingly endless murmurs surrounding Ciel had begun to die down.

"As always," he announced proudly hidden under a see-through robin's egg blue umbrella, "Happy Hunger Games everyone! This is a day of great honor." His blue eyes impractically sparkled against the black city hall building because of the special design in his contacts.

"As you all know, two of you shall be chosen to be the tributes of District 6! May the odds...be _ever_ in your favor!"

Ciel was troubled by the way this man was so enthusiastic...

"Ladies first!" As usual...

Ciel tried to ignore this as best as he could; the women usually were an emotional wreck by the time they got to the stage.

"Mey-Rin Danizes!" The name was called, Ciel knew this girl. He had seen her around the shops. It was almost painful watching even someone who he'd barely known walk up to that platform.

There was the smallest applause (coming from Craigus, of course,) for this sixteen-year-old who slowly shuffled to her fate.

Craigus looked in the second glass bowl containing the name for the boy tributes.

"Next..." He trailed off, "...the boys." He gave the slightest smirk, clearly demonstrating that he would really enjoy seeing this boy.

He raised his hand to just about the side of his face; palm towards the crowd. His eyes darted around in the sea of teenage boys.

He reached his hand slowly in; fingers waving happily.

Ciel drew in his breath silently, yet extremely hard. His heart racing faster than he could think to breathe. His mind went blank, filled to the brim with fear.

The hand that was inserted drew out.

The world seemed to hold it's breath as well.

The paper was unfolded and the name was read.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel's squeezed eyes flew open and filled with tears. He could no longer breathe or hear, speak or see. All he knew was that his love was being forced away from him.

He ran out of the crowd trying to get to the boy being escorted up to the stage.

Screaming was not an option. The announcement had taken what precious air he had left.

Guards holding Sebastian quickly turned their attention over to the desperate Ciel.

*Sebastian*

Sebastian whipped around to see his love as he was being restrained by other Peacekeepers.

The image of a ragged-looking, hyperventalating Ciel will forever be burned in his mind. His only desire was to go and try to calm him down, to mollify his screamming pleads; to tell him everything was all right and that he would be fine.

As much as he wished to, there was nothing he could do about it, unless of course he wanted to get him killed on the spot; his efforts in getting Ciel back all but helpful.

On stage, he was greeted by that effervescent Capital representative. Craigus' overly perky smile was yet another display of his homosexuality. Sebastian was fine with his sexual disposition, obviously, but GOD did this man's way of speaking annoy him to no end.

Piercing red eyes fell sadly on Ciel.

Sebastian shook his head almost jokingly, but yet unnoticable slow.

But Ciel saw this anyhow. He was only fixated on Sebastian.

That was all he cared about. The two were locked in an eternal stare until the cold, hard, truth of reality hit him...literally.

Sebastian's back was greeted with Craigus' wimpy little hand.

"My, my." Craigus teased, "You are a strapping young man."

Sebastian rolled amber orbs in frustration and came to stare unblinkingly at the broken, yet relieved faces of the children who had yet again, been lucky enough to not recieve this by-chance death sentence.

And yes, most people felt it meant certain death to be called, but Sebastian and Ciel both knew what Sebastian was capable of. Yet, just the terror of the Hunger Games that has created this nation of fear-stricken, starving people, has even managed to rattle the most confident and powerful. For even someone like Sebastian would be taken over by the intimidation that the Hunger Games brought along with it. Which, in all actually was meant to be the plan all along. To ruin the lives of those not worthy, to weaken the ones who stand, and to remind this nation of squabbling fools who was really in charge here.

Sebastian could not bear to look at Ciel, so far away, so devastated and helpless as he was.

Sebastian's eyes shifted to the right.

He grimaced as they set upon a crying Mey-Rin; sniffling in all her fear.

Oddly enough, he felt obliged to say something to her to try and pacify her.

But that wouldn't help him any more than it would make him a target. He was about to be stripped of everything he'dknown...but he knew one thing for sure...

Sebastian Michaelis was no target.

(A/N: So? Whatcha think? I think I did good for my first time trying to be Ciel and Sebastian. They were supposed to be a bit OOC if you couldn't already tell, but somehow, I can see this in my head. If you were in my head, you'd be able to see it too!

KTHXBAI :D!)


End file.
